1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ventilated covers, closures, and the like, and particularly to a skylight vent cover for installation beneath an overhead skylight for allowing airflow therethrough while blocking direct light passage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Skylights and/or other transparent or translucent panels are well known in many structures. A prime example is the conventional skylight commonly installed in many recreational and other vehicles, such as trailers, motorhomes, cabin boats, etc. Such skylights serve to allow light to enter an otherwise poorly lighted interior, and most such skylights can be opened to provide ventilation as well.
However, many such skylights do not include any means for blocking light passage therethrough. This may not ordinarily be a problem, but there are times when darkness is preferred, such as early morning hours at and immediately following sunrise. This is particularly critical during the summer, when the sun rises comparatively early. The sunlight passing through such a skylight can be quite disruptive to one's sleep when the skylight is installed over a bedroom area.
Accordingly, there have been various devices developed for installation with skylights to block light passage through the skylight. An example of such is a soft cushion-like device that is stuffed into the skylight opening immediately below the skylight. Such a device serves well to prevent light passage into the interior of the structure, but it also blocks airflow through the skylight even though the skylight may be open. This can be important to the comfort of those residing in the structure, particularly on warm summer evenings if such a device is installed in the vent just before bedtime in order to prevent disruption of sleep at sunrise the next morning.
Thus, a skylight vent cover solving the aforementioned problems is desired.